As processes for producing carnitinamide from carnitine nitrile, those using concentrated hydrochloric acid or hydrogen peroxide as a reaction catalyst are known (see, for example, Patent Documents 4, 5 and 6). In any of these processes, however, it is extremely difficult to terminate the hydration reaction of the nitrile group just at a stage of carboxylic amide which is easily converted into carnitine due to further hydration, or crotonobetaine due to hydration and dehydration that occur in conjugation with each other. In order to isolate carnitinamide from such a reaction solution containing a large amount of by-products, it is necessary to employ a complicated purification procedure involving multiple steps, or allow the purity to deteriorate in exchange for simplification of the process.
On the other hand, as processes for separating optically active L-carnitine from racemic carnitinamide, a process in which L-carnitinamide is converted into L-carnitine by stereoselective hydrolysis using a microorganism and is separated from the remaining D-carnitinamide (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2); and a process using D-camphoric acid as an optical resolution agent (see, for example, Patent Document 3) are known. However, because the carnitine produced as a by-product at the stage where carnitine nitrile is hydrated to carnitinamide is a racemate, both of these optical resolution processes are still problematic in that optical purity and optical resolution efficiency are lowered due to the inclusion of D-carnitine in the resulting L-carnitine.
Another drawback to these techniques is that they require operations under acidic or basic conditions, and thus a large amount of salts are produced as by-products which must be separated and disposed of. As a technique for solving this problem to a certain extent, one in which hydrogen peroxide is allowed to act on carnitine nitrile using a catalytic amount of a base (see, for example, Patent Document 7) is known. However, since this technique is originally intended for synthesis of carnitine, it is difficult to suppress formation of carnitine as a by-product. Also, the technique has a drawback in that an excess amount of hydrogen peroxide is used, and thus residual hydrogen peroxide must be removed to obtain carnitinamide. Moreover, the reference describes that sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide is more advantageously used as a catalyst to allow the reaction to proceed well. However, because carnitinamide is a quarternary ammonium salt, it is extremely difficult to separate, after the reaction, these metal cations which adversely affect optical resolution or enzyme reactions.
It is known that various nitrile compounds can be converted into amide compounds via hydration using a catalyst containing manganese oxide (see, for example, Patent Document 9). However, none of the references including this patent document has disclosed that a catalyst containing manganese oxide is used for hydration reaction of a nitrile compound that contains a quaternary ammonium group.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-320679    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-56294    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55-13299    Patent Document 4: Belgian Patent No. 659194 specification    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Publication No. 38-23    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-1649    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent No. 2588930    Patent Document 8: U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,394 specification    Patent Document 9: U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,639 specification